


Work + Imagination = Bad

by Michaela_Shinoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Imagination, M/M, Shut up brain or I'll stab you with a q-tip, Sort Of, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela_Shinoda/pseuds/Michaela_Shinoda
Summary: A woman's wishful thinking for her bosses.  Boredom at work is a bad thing.





	Work + Imagination = Bad

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this plot bunny came into existance, because my imagination never shuts up. A small part of this is true, having actually happened. A lot of it though is my imagination not having an off-switch, even while at work. All dialogue, events mentioned that did not happen on "this day", and any emotional or mental turmoil, is NOT true. And yes, I was watching the security feed in real-time, which is what caused the plot bunny to make a burrow in my imagination, and procreate. 
> 
> Names have been changed to protect the innocent. 
> 
> Also, I noticed I jump POV a lot without actually saying anything. Oh, well. It don't take much to figure it out. 
> 
> Depending on reception, I may make a second, more mature chapter.... Maybe.

Aaron and Jeremy were working, emptying the back of the truck Aaron had borrowed while his father was out of town into the dumpster.      
  
"Man, you're crazy! Your dad is gonna kill you if he finds out." Jeremy said, lifting himself over the side and into the dumpster to help stomp the contents down.  
  
"He better not find out then, huh?" Aaron retorted, stomping down his own section.  
  
Jeremy just snorted, concentrating on what he was doing.  
  
Aaron stopped, staring at Jeremy for a few moments, before shaking himself, and getting back to work.  It didn't take long to finish with both of them stomping away.  Jeremy never noticed.    
  
Jeremy had been working for Aaron's father for the last 4 years.  Aaron had only been managing his father's business for the last year and a half, and in that time, they had formed a rock solid friendship.  Eleven months ago, Jeremy had gone through a divorce, more amicable than most.  He had felt lost though, only getting to see his children on the weekends.  He still didn't know why Maria had called an end to the relationship.    
  
"Jeremy!" Aaron barked, startling said man out of his thoughts.  He didn't much like thinking about his divorce anyway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude, you were spacing.  I called your name four times.  What's up with you?"  
  
Jeremy shrugged, attempting to go back to his stomping, when he realized it was as compressed as it was going to get.  "Still trying to figure out what happened to my marriage.  Nothing new."  
  
Aaron gave him a halfhearted smile, and jumped out of the dumpster.  "Have you asked her?"  
  
"Yes, several times.  She just keeps saying, 'When you figure it out, you won't have to ask me that.'  At least she isn't holding whatever it is over my head, trying to keep my kids from me."  Jeremy didn't want to sound bitter, but he couldn't help it.  He didn't understand, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
Aaron gave him a look that Jeremy didn't understand as he climbed out of the dumpster.  By the time his feet hit concrete, the look was gone, and Aaron was climbing into the cab of the truck to move it into a parking spot.    
  
Jeremy, with his short dark hair, and olive toned skin, was the complete antithesis to Aaron's spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes.  He also stood half a head taller than Aaron.  No one could help but notice how good looking Aaron was, and Jeremy was no exception.  He shook it off as the other man exited the truck, and walked over to help with the stuff Aaron had set aside that wouldn't fit in the dumpster.    
  
As they were discussing how to go about getting rid of the things they had leaned on the building, Jeremy spaced off again, though his thoughts were not on his no-longer-existant marriage.  They were on Aaron.  The darker man knew Aaron was different.  He couldn't place his finger on why, but he just knew.  The year and a half they had known each other, they had become near on inseparable, except on the weekends.  In fact, it was Aaron's house that Jeremy had gone to when Maria had asked him to leave.  He'd been there a year now, and Aaron had shown no signs of getting tired of having him there.  
  
He also knew Aaron was gay.    
  
When he had knocked on Aaron's door the night his ex-wife had asked him to leave, it wasn't Aaron who had answered the door.  It had been the smaller man's now ex-boyfriend, Mitch.  Tall, with medium-length, brown hair, Mitch was a bit intimidating at first.  But the man was rather nice, and never seemed to get angry about anything.  Well, anything, but Aaron's work habits.  That had been the reason for the break-up.  Mitch had accused Aaron of liking being at work, more than being with him, and had packed his stuff and left six months ago.    
  
Jeremy had not been sad to see him go, though, again, he couldn't put his finger on why.    
  
"Jeremy!" Aaron barked again, exasperated.  "What the hell is going on with you?  That's the second time in ten minutes!  What has you so thrown off lately?  You weren't like this after the divorce, so don't try that excuse with me again.  You've been doing this a lot the last few months.  Talk to me, please?"  The plaintive look on Aaron's face almost made Jeremy crumple.  
  
The panic however, kept him from doing so.  
  
"It's nothing, Aaron.  I'm fine.  Just tired I guess.  Haven't been sleeping well lately," Jeremy tried, rubbing a hand over his face before leaning down to try and figure out how to break the boards without breaking bones.  He refused to tell Aaron that the reason he was having trouble sleeping was because of the odd dreams he had been having lately.  
  
"Bullshit!  I know you've been having odd dreams, as you kept me up half the night the other day with your mumbling and groaning.  But that isn't what's bugging you."  
  
Jeremy's panic increased, almost robbing him of breath.  He searched his mind frantically, trying to find something plausible to use as a reason.  When he couldn't think of one within a few seconds, he shuffled over to the end of the pile, leaning against the wall, and rubbing both hands vigorously over his face.  He finally decided to just keep with what he had already said.  
  
"I really am just tired, Aaron.  I think I only got about two hours last night.  I'll be fine."  He dropped his arms back to his side, slid down the wall into a crouch, and placed his arms aimed straight out, over his knees.  
  
"Again, I call bullshit.  Why won't you talk to me?"  Aaron asked, moving to stand in front of the darker man.  He looked hurt, and Jeremy almost caved.  He looked up at the smaller man,  and all thought fled for a moment.  Shaking his head again, he looked down at Aaron's feet, and sighed.    
  
"The dreams are getting to me something fierce.  I have no idea what they mean, and it's confusing the hell out of me.  I would rather not get into it while we are at work, OK?  Let's just leave it, man."    
  
"It's affecting your work, Jeremy.  You need to talk to someone, even if it isn't me.  You want me to go get Elena?  She seems pretty unbiased, and I have heard her give some decent advise before.  I can cover for both of you for as long as needed, until you get your shit straight."  The blonde looked defeated.  
  
"This is nothing she can help with, trust me.  I have to figure it out on my own.  I promise it won't effect my work anymore.  Now, can we please just let it go, and get back to it?"  
  
"NO!" Aaron yelled, slamming his hands on the wall on either side of Jeremy's head.  "You can't function properly here when this is eating at you.  Either you talk to me, you talk to Elena, or you go home for the rest of the day.  I'll do my best to stay away from there as best I can.  The rest of the loads can wait until tomorrow."    
  
Knowing that when Aaron was in this mood, he wasn't going to have it any way but his own, he gave up.  "Fine, I guess I'll go home then.  I'll see you later."  Jeremy reversed his slide, using the wall to regain his feet.  Aaron though, didn't move.  
  
Looking straight into the blonde man's eyes, Jeremy sucked in a breath.  Those blue eyes looked like they were swimming, tears starting to gather in the corners.    
  
"I hate this, Jeremy.  That you won't talk, that I have to be the mean boss.  I hate it.  Please, figure it out, and don't make me do this again."  To Jeremy, it looked like Aaron was breaking.  The darker man let out the breath that he was holding, and his eyes flickered down to the lips that were just barely quivering, unnoticable from any further away than the two were standing.  They were back on the smaller man's eyes just as fast, but the move did not go unnoticed by Aaron.  
  
"Jeremy..." Aaron breathed.  
  
Panicking again, Jeremy started to shuffle sideways, looking down.  "I need to go," He mumbled.  The blonde didn't move his arms, still bracketing the taller man.  
  
"Jeremy," Aaron said louder.  "I think I've figured it out."  
  
Jeremy's eyes snapped straight back to Aaron's, and that was all it took.  Aaron leaned forward on his toes a little, and slammed his mouth against the darker man's, who sucked in a sharp breath at the first touch.  
  
He didn't react for a few moments, trying to get his mind to catch up with what was happening.  When it refused to kick in, he decided to let instinct take over.  He brought his arms up, hands landing on, and gripping Aaron's hips, pulling him forward until they were chest to chest.  Lips slid over lips, and a groan was released, though neither knew, nor cared, who it came from.  Tilting his head slightly to the left, Jeremy pressed a little harder, and parted his lips a fraction, deepening the kiss.    
  
Aaron's hands came off the wall, one landing on the back of the taller man's shoulder, the other cupping the back of his head.  He slipped his tongue through his lips, sliding it along the bottom lip of his partner, who immediately opened for him.  He delved in, tasting every crevice he could find, and felt Jeremy doing the same to him.    
  
The kiss was cut short, when they both heard catcalling from across the parking lot.  
  
"About fucking time!" they heard from Theron, the barista who ran the coffee stand on the lot.    
  
They were both breathing raggedly as they separated.    
  
Leaning his forehead against the smaller man's, Jeremy took a deep breath.  "We need to get out of here, and actually talk."  
  
"Agreed.  Let me just go let Elena know.  You go ahead, and I will be right behind you.  See you at home?"  Aaron asked, a little skeptical that he would find Jeremy at their shared home when he got there.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Alright."  Aaron took one more deep breath, then pulled away, looking straight at the taller man as his arms dropped.  
  
Jeremy smiled at him, leaned in, and pecked his lips one more time before releasing him, and stepping around him to get into his own truck.    
  
Aaron watched him leave, before turning and entering the store.  
  
"Elena, Jeremy and I are taking off for the day.  Call if you need anything," he said, as he wandered into the main part of the store.  
  
"Alright, will do! Have a good one!"  Aaron smiled and turned, heading back toward the door he'd just come through.  "Oh, and Aaron?"  
  
Aaron stopped and turned, giving Elena a raised eyebrow look.  
  
"Congrats.  Tell Jeremy I said the same.  And don't do anything I would do!"  Elena snarked with a huge grin.  He startled, then glanced behind the girl at the screen by the window.  The security feed was up, and one of the cameras was faced at exactly where Jeremy and Aaron had been standing not five minutes before.  His jaw dropped open for a moment, before it all clicked.  
  
He just smiled as he turned and made his way back outside, got into his dad's truck, and headed straight for his home, and his, hopefully, new man.  
  


THE END???


End file.
